gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight, Domon! Earth is the Ring
Fight, Domon! Earth is the Ring is the sixth episode of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Plot In Kyoto, Domon has tea at a temple with an old monk. He wonders where Rain is, and the monk says that Rain won't be coming. Domon suddenly starts to feel bad from drinking the tea and passes out. At the Neo Japan space colony, Major Ulube Ishikawa and Commissioner Karato watch a video of the mobile armor Fantomas and dozens of Busshi mobile suits attacking the Devil Gundam and failing to destroy it. Ulube tells Karato that the drugs are working well on Domon, and the hallucinations he sees will seem very real. Domon wakes up in his house and sees his brother Kyoji, as well as his mother Mikino and father Raizo. He goes outside and sees Rain waiting for him. Kyoji tells him that Rain has become very pretty while he was gone. She comes over for dinner, and Domon tells everyone how his mentor Master Asia (aka Toho Fuhai) gave him the symbol of King of Hearts and vanished. Karato doesn't like what Ulube is doing because it is against the rules of the Gundam Fight to have Fighters leave Earth. Rain can't stand the charade any longer and says so to her father. He tells her the test is very important for Domon to be able to continue fighting. He also warns her that Karato only cares about winning the Gundam Fight so that he can become Neo Japan's Prime Minister. Raizo and Kyoji show them the recently completed Ultimate Gundam. Suddenly, the police storm in to arrest them for treason because they want to use the Ultimate Gundam to destroy the United Colonies Federation. Kyoji is surprised that they moved so quickly, but he already has the Ultimate Gundam under his control. He activates the Ultimate Gundam and has it kill all the police with its vulcan cannons. Mikino runs over to speak to him, and one of the dying officers shoots and kills her. Kyoji escapes in the Devil Gundam without even caring about his mother. Although Domon wasn't there when the real incident happened, he experienced it as if he were. Afterward, the government of Neo Japan considered Raizo to be an accomplice and placed him in permanent cryogenic stasis. Rain's father and Ulube tell him that the Devil Gundam crashed on Earth, but it has the power to regenerate and evolve and cause mass destruction. They say that finding the Devil Gundam will not be easy with Earth under the control of Neo Hong Kong. However, if Domon were to become a Gundam Fighter, he could move about the Earth freely in the search for Kyoji. Karato ends the simulation and begins his own test. He wants to know if Domon can defeat the Devil Gundam and his own brother, so he puts him inside the Shining Gundam to fight the Fantomas, which he will see as the Devil Gundam. He's not pleased with Domon's fighting record and wants that to change. Ulube objects, and Karato reminds him that when he fought the Devil Gundam the Fantoma was damaged and he was scarred. Karato also says if anything happens to Domon they can easily get a replacement. The fight begins, and Domon is unable to land any attacks on the Fantomas. As Domon begins to lose against the Fantomas, Rain steals a carrier. She blocks a critical attack from the Fantomas and is knocked away. Domon becomes angry and activates the Super Mode of the Shining Gundam, which makes it turn gold and become much more powerful. He uses the Shining Finger Sword to destroy the Fantoma. He then tells Karato not to play anymore games, and he returns to Earth with Rain. Important Events * Characters Introduced: Raizo Kasshu (full appearance), Mikino Kasshu, Kyoji Kasshu (full appearance), Ulube Ishikawa, Karato, Dr. Mikamura, Master Asia (mentioned) * Mecha Introduced: Shining Gundam Super Mode, Devil Gundam, JMA-27T Fantoma, JMS-60 Busshi * Locations Introduced: Neo Japan * Recurring Characters: Domon Kasshu, Rain Mikamura * Recurring Gundams: Shining Gundam * Deceased: Mikino Kasshu, Several Neo Japanese Pilots * Shining Gundam transforms into Super Mode for the first time. * Dr. Kasshu gets frozen into a cryogenic state. * Kyoji becomes official pilot of the Devil Gundam and fled to Earth. Featured Gundam Fights Devil Gundam vs. Fantoma and Busshi * Winner: Devil Gundam Shining Gundam vs. Devil Gundam (Fantoma) * Winner: Shining Gundam Notes/Trivia * This is the last episode to use the first version of Flying In The Sky as its opening.